


The Chronicles of Tyria

by TheMostGinger



Category: Guild Wars (Video Game), Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostGinger/pseuds/TheMostGinger
Summary: Gwyndolyn Warlai has returned to Divinity's Reach after the death of her father, and must navigate her way through the twists and turns that she encounters in her life on Tyria.This is an account of the life of Lady Gwyn Warlai, my main character in Guild Wars 2. A story, created by myself, using elements of the wonderful lore provided by the Guild Wars Lore Team and Arenanet.





	1. Returning Home

 

_I. Gwyn_

 

 

“Open the curtains,” Lady Gwyndolyn Warlai stated dryly to her maid, stepping into her dead father’s study with a certain gloom to her face. The timid servant, Marie, shuffled past her mistress, going to the large windows that lined the back wall of the room. The sunlight drifted in as the thick velvet cloth was pulled aside, particles of dust caught in the rays and resting upon any object they could find.

 

“Are you pleased to be home, m’lady?” Her maid had asked this question whilst going to clear the desk of some old tomes that her father had left on it last time he had been there.

 

“I am, Marie….though, it feels a bit colder than I remember.” Gwyn would nod, thought she intended to keep a noble demeanor in front of most people. Her father had died in this very room, and she had not had time to properly mourn him even a year after his death.

 

The maid went to place the books back on their shelves, “Well, if ye feel ah’ chill, I can start ah fire in the hearth,” Marie nodded gently. Gwyn gave her own nod in return, signaling the maid to hurry out. This gave the lady of the house to take in the chamber once again, with it’s tall shelves of knowledge and artifacts scattered about on tables. Gwyn stepped over to a small table, lifting up a horned skull.  _ Father did love the odd and mysterious.  _ She let out a small chuckle as her maid re-entered, two other junior maids following close behind. Marie carried a few matches in one hand, whilst in the other she grasped out a few pieces of loose wood. Another maid carried a few trunks in, placing them upon the floor with a thud. The final maid, more a nursemaid Gwyn had hired just a few days earlier, walked in with a babe upon her hip. 

“My little Aly,” Gwyn would smile, extending her arms to her only child. The nurse gave her over, giving a curtsy before returning downstairs to attend to more luggage. She bounced the infant upon her hip, extending a forefinger to the child to take in her own tiny hand. The baby let out a gurgle, a grin on her face. “You cheeky thing! I knew you would like it here. Always agreeable, my little girl.” Gwyn would kiss her nose, rocking her body slightly to continue soothing the toddler. It had been a long journey back from Lion’s Arch, and the Lady Warlai had worried that it might stress Alyssa or put her in bad health. She recalled the night that Alyssa’s father was reported dead, and how the child had wailed so much that she worked up a fever. How an infant could sense such things, Gwyn could not begin to guess. Lady Warlai walked over to the loveseat that sat by the fire, going to seat herself with her child atop her lap. Marie struck a match, lighting the wood she had placed in the hearth. With careful hands, she nudged the match close to the logs. They lit almost instantly, Marie stepping back with a small smirk of pride. “Will that be all for this room, milady?” Gwyn would nod, “Yes. If you don’t mind, go see that the things meant for the Lord’s chamber make it there.” She’d send a glance to Susanne, the maid who had been bringing in the library-specific luggage. She’d lower her voice, “Make a inventory check of my jewels, as well.” Marie would smirk a bit wider at that, “Of course.” The maid would hurry out of the room, leaving the mother and child alone. 

Gwyn gazed into the fire, whilst Alyssa played with a long chain of pearls about her neck.  _ What would father think of me? He likely sat her many times, wondering such a thing.  _ She sighed quietly, going to pet her daughter’s hair gently.  _ Grenth...guide me on this path.  _ She hoped her prayer would be answered, though the Six Gods had been mostly silent for years.

 

“Milady,” The nurse would step in, “There is a ‘Mr. Hallburg’ here to see you.” Gwyn would look over her shoulder, with a small smile, “See him in, please.”

 

No sooner had she left, the nurse returned with a gentleman in tow. A tall, lanky fellow with silver hair tied back into a ponytail. He was aged, a man past his middle age, and he wore a suit of yellow-orange cotton with a silver embroidery on the hem of each sleeve and his collar. The nurse gave a small curtsy before turning to leave, the man cracking a grin.

 

“Wynni,” He cooed, in a fatherly-tone. Gwyn smiles more naturally this time, “Mr. Hallburg, you’ve come at last.” He stepped over to where she sat, taking her hand as she extended it and planting a quick kiss upon it. “I have missed you, my dear. Divinity’s Reach has been in need of a Warlai amongst it’s numbers once again.” Gwyn placed her hand back upon her child’s head, “If I could have helped it, I would have been here.” He gave a solemn nod, gesturing to the seat beside her. She gave a nod, and he sat beside her. “His funeral was...suitable, for a man of his rank. Many attended, his friends from the Priory and a few ministers as well. It was as tasteful as you would have wished.” She nodded, “I am glad to hear it.” She paused, “Did they...bring my mother?” Hallburg tensed his jaw, smiling sadly, “You know the answer to that, my dear. She is locked up tight in that cottage of hers, as directed in your father’s will.” 

Gwyn sighed, turning her head away for a moment. She glanced about the room, “He intended all of this to go to my brother...but now, it is mine.” The lady glanced back to him, “What do I do, Hallburg? Where do I go from here?” Hallburg went to take her hand, “My dear...your father asked in his will that I stay and serve as your Chamberlain...so I will.” He paused, looking into her grey-green eyes, “You remind me of him so much...we shall make him proud, continue his work.” 

Gwyn curled her lip inward, feeling a pang of sadness hit her like a bolt of lightning.  _ I mustn't cry.  _ She pursed her lips, looking into the hearth once more, “Where do we begin?” Her father’s former councilor, and now her own sworn servant, cleared his throat, “First...you must meet with Her Majesty, and swear your fealty as the new head of your house.” Gwyn nodded to the fire, “And then?” 

 

He smirked to her, “We rise, Lady Warlai. We rise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy with this as a start to what I hope will be a long and detailed story for my characters in GW2! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Chapter 2 will be coming Friday, June 9th!


	2. The Assembly

II. Gwyn

 

It had been a week since Lady Gwyn Warlai had settled back into her old family manor, and she had adjusted to it rather well. Hallburg had arranged her meeting with Queen Jennah, a rather simple audience which consisted of Gwyn swearing her family to serve the queen, and uphold her wishes. After that, it had been time to survey the accounts left behind by her late father, discerning where the family fortune and business currently sat in terms of profit and wealth.

"It says here that our mine near Swamplost Haven is in need of new mining materials," Gwyn would say, sitting behind the large cherry wood desk that rested within the manor's private office. "Their request was received...two days before my father died, so this is long overdue."

Hallburg was looking over an account of the family's small treasury, "Yes, yes. We have enough, to send their way and get them the tools they need. I'd say twenty gold would cover it." Gwyn nodded, penning a quick note back to the miners, and giving her signature.

This process carried on for hours most days, but today, the process had to be a bit rushed. The queen had called a city-wide meeting of all of the nobility and ministers, after the large quake many across Tyria had experienced a few days before. Gwyn had been in the nursery with Alyssa at the time, the manor walls quivering like a dog and causing her daughter to cry. She'd also lost a vase or two in the study, but nothing of consequence. Signing off on her last document, a simple order for more writing materials, she rose from her seat and followed Hallburg down and out of the manor, which the queen had formally dubbed 'Phineas Place', at their previous meeting.

 

Making their way through the twisting streets of the Salma District, and then up Grenth's High Road, they reached the circular plaza that housed both the Upper City and the Royal Palace. Many priests and priestesses loitered about, giving out alms and well-wishes to those seeking solace after the tremors and destruction the quake had caused. She had heard talk in her district about a few villages being completely destroyed by the calamity, with several families seeking refuge within the city's walls due to loss or damage to their land.  _Grenth, give them strength,_ She thought,  _May those they lost rest peacefully in your realm._ Hallburg was striding ahead of her, hands clasped behind her, as they came upon the large doors that led into Her Majesty's Throne Room. Two Seraph gave him greeting, and inquired whom he was escorting. 

 

"Benjamin Hallburg, escorting the Lady Gwyn of House Warlai. We're here for the the requested meeting."

The guards simply nodding, turning and pressing the doors open with some force. They opened into a room, glistening white and filled with pure sunlight. Statues of Kings and Queens long passed were etched into alcoves, and a small pool of fresh water encircled the Queen's dais. A bridge led up to the throne, upon which the young queen sat tall and proud. 

Queen Jennah was a woman of thirty, though she looked much younger with her smooth dark skin and round, doe-like eyes. Her brown tresses lay loose and reached just below her uncovered shoulders, whilst her gown of choice for this meeting was one of blue velvet, lined with a threaded gold trim. Atop her head sat a small tiara, affixed with a polished sapphire at it's center. This surprised Gwyn, as usually the queen was not one to wear such baubles before her subjects.

"Is that the last of them," The Queen called up to the guards as they began closing the doors again. One of them replied with a firm nod. "Good," Jennah said with her eyes returning to the assembly before her, "We may begin."

To her left stood Countess Anise, her most trusted adviser and leader of the Shining Blade. She, in contrast to the Queen, was pale of skin and fiery of hair, her eyes always seeming as if they were two vaults filled to the brim with secrets. On her right, usually where Captain Logan Thackery might have stood, sat a fat black cat, seemingly disinterested in the conversation.

"My good nobles and Ministers of Kryta, I have called you all here to tell you of the information I have received in these past few days about the problems arising in the west." She'd pause, clasping her hands before her person, "Scouts have reported that a bloodstone has been shattered somewhere above the Maguuma Jungle, this stone being the cause of the tremors we felt here in the Reach, and beyond." She'd sigh, her eyes glancing down for a moment before looking back to her people, "It has also been reported...that the White Mantle are present in the location of the bloodstone, known as 'Bloodstone Fen', and are....being led by Legate Minister Caudecus. In a altercation with the famed Commander of the Pact, he declared that he intends to use the bloodstone to seize the throne of Kryta with his White Mantle supporters."

Some in the room gave out audible shrieks and gasps, whilst others devolved into quiet and tense murmurs among eachother. Gwyn glowered, looking to Hallburg with concern. Before he could speak, the Queen raised a hand for quiet. "I understand you are all concerned. This declaration, along with the little knowledge we have on bloodstone magic, troubles me deeply. But, we're Krytans. We must stand strong in these times of trouble."

The assembled group would nod, some giving small quips of concern or assurance. The Queen bid them all to have faith, and then departed with the Countess. Gwyn looked about the hall, watching as some of the ministers and nobles shuffled out. She felt a finger tap her shoulder, "Lady Warlai, it is nice to finally meet you."

Gwyn turned, her eyes meeting a tall woman with sharp grey eyes that almost struck fear into her very soul. She'd never met Minister Wysteria Fairchild before, but her father had spoken of her tight grip upon the Salma District, and the rumors regarding her son's mysterious passing some months previous. "I was so sorry to hear about your father," She'd frown slightly, "And with the death of your husband, I'm sure it hit your family quite hard."

Gwyn feigned a small smile in return, "I've recovered as best as I can, I have an estate to manage after all. I have my little Alyssa, to help me get through it, along with Mr. Hallburg."

"Of course, your father always spoke so highly of Mr. Hallburg, at least higher than how he spoke of your mother. Such a sad tale, madness overtaking her mind at the prime of her life." It took Gwyn all she had not to slap the silver-haired crone with a gloved hand.

"Well, I better be off. I hope to see you at the District's annual ball, it's next week. The funds raised shall be going towards sending troops out to fight these White Mantle." She'd give another small half-smile, before turning with her own entourage and striding out. Gwyn simply watched her go, grey-green eyes fixed on the eerie figure the Minister had likely created over the years she had risen to prominence.

"I do not like that woman...every word she speaks is veiled in some sort of....deception," Gwyn would comment to her Chamberlain. Benjamin would nod, "You're not wrong, my lady. The rumors that have followed her since the death of her only son have created quite an air of death around her. I'd advise caution."

Gwyn would nod again, "We shall need to find suitable attire, now. It looks like we have a party to attend."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, with my busy schedule, but I'm glad to be back and writing. Had a lot of fun with this one, with a Riven chapter hopefully following this in the coming days!
> 
> (10/30/17) - *Note*: I've decided that I would prefer to write just from Gwyn's perspective at this point, so our next chapter will pick up a day or so after the assembly in the Royal Palace. I plan to add other character chapters that are more directly related to Gwyn, our main character.


End file.
